


Cold Thoughts

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - Manga, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  While in the brig in Briggs, Ed thinks.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa owns all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Thoughts

It didn’t matter what anyone said, it was fucking cold in Briggs. Ed hunched his shoulders against it, thinking his balls had retreated so far up into his body cavity to keep warm, they’d become a part of his internal organs. Peeing was an ordeal in and of itself, what with the little button his dick had become. And now, with some alchemist known as Kimbley nosing around, he and Al had to trade what little freedom they’d had under the Ice Wall of Briggs for a jail cell with stocks chafing their wrists.

“What do you think he meant,” Al said, “about meeting someone?”

“Who knows?” Ed sat up, closing his eyes and trying to hold in a shiver. The crazy doctor charging him money for coffee, how creepy that Kimbley guy was, the whole weird set-up here in Briggs, and they were wasting so much time, trying to find that girl and her freaky cat and Scar…

His hands clenched into fists at the thought of that murderer. The tension in his jaw struck off a headache that spiked down into his spine. Head throbbing, Ed wondered just how they’d get out of this sticky situation. He trusted Brigadier General Armstrong, but Kimbley, hell, that guy could be nothing but trouble, Ed had a feeling about it, one that twisted his gut.

Whatever sent Kimbley to the north, whatever the Fuhrer had planned for Briggs, Ed wished he and Al weren’t part of it. It was going to end up being a shit storm, he just knew it.


End file.
